


Ao

by 道 (daoxmu)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoxmu/pseuds/%E9%81%93
Summary: Leaving boo boos on the boooooo
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Ao

**Author's Note:**

> Chodes all the way down ! amab/dfab language used interchangeably

Goro wakes up five minutes before his first reminder of the day is set to go off.

Quiet steps pattering to the bedroom announce Ren’s arrival from the shower. As in every part of his life, Ren lotions himself up at the bedside table then goes to his duffel bag by the closet like he lives here. 

Like he’s been living here forever as opposed to setting foot in Goro’s new place for the first time last night.

Goro exhales watching Ren bend over and dig through the bag. Ren nude is a sight he’s known for years and years. It still monopolises his attention.

It would be nice if he could rely on coming home to this, some day.

Underwear located Ren proceeds to clothe himself when

“Ah!” 

A wounded shriek tears Goro out of his reverie and he sits right up. “Are you okay?”

Ren tears up a little, his breath comes quick, knuckles white in fists at his sides.

“Think I nearly tore my dick off,” Ren whimpers, complete with a wibble to his lip.

Keeping his focus on Ren Goro paws at the general direction of his phone. “Is it bleeding? Should we get someone?”

Shaking his head, Ren waddles slowly to Goro’s perch on the bed.

“Kiss it better,” Ren pouts.

Can’t be that bad then. Goro leans down gives him a little smooch atop the fabric, hooking a finger into the waistband before Ren can escape. 

“Let me check,” Goro says carefully keeping his voice void of any emotion. Thankful as he is that Ren is unscathed he also feels a bit

“It’s fine.”

Ren makes to wriggle away, to which Goro tugs the underwear down. Ren’s hood piercing twinkles merrily against flushed skin and dark underwear. 

“It got caught?”

“Yeah, it’s fine though.” 

Goro firmly pinches the round ends of the barbell, ending further errant wiggling.

“Does it hurt?”

“It stings a lil,” Ren says then quickly adds, “Goro it’s fine.”

“The tissue here is very sensitive. I better take a closer look.” 

In a fluid motion Ren kicks his pants off and Goro hauls him onto the bed to straddle his thighs. 

Holding the piercing Goro moves it, slowly pushing it up and pulling it down. Not enough to strain the piercing against the skin, but enough.

Enough that Ren’s begun stiffening up against the piercing.

“There’s some redness and swelling,” Goro narrates in the mono-est of tones. “It must have been very painful.”

If the shifting of Ren’s hips is any indication the warm metal on his clit must be getting to him. Pushing the barbell up further, enough to expose the bulbous head of Ren’s glans, Goro holds it there. The ‘redness’ has since bloomed and settled deep on his mons and lips.

“Your legs are shaking.”

“It’s-”

Goro presses the barbell hard against his clit, drawing from Ren a soft but emphatic whine that soaks into his bones. 

Soaks Goro’s legs.

“Further damaging-”

Goro shuts his mouth and gives Ren’s hood piercing a pensive flick, the resulting squeak spurring him on. “Being hurt was that enjoyable?”

He looks up to find the glower of a man starved, who refuses to be denied further. A hand shoots down to meet Goro’s and he immediately bats it away.

“Something wrong?” Goro asks pleasantly, petting Ren’s foreskin with the pad of his thumb, keeping his touch light.

It’s quiet save for Ren’s laboured breathing, but the heat coming off him speaks volumes.

“Do something,” Ren hisses.

So Goro does.

Grabbing a rubber band off the bedside table, he stretches it on two spread fingers then holds it against Ren.

Upon hearing a sharp gasp he looks up. Ren’s gaze has taken a frenzied edge, burning with an intensity that grows as Goro pulls the band and stops. 

Ren nods and Goro harshly snaps the band against him.

Sparks dance across his shoulders as flint nails hit steel skin. Brief is their heat but their ashes glow bright under the kindling of Ren’s cry.

“Goro,” Ren pleads as Goro smears his arousal over his member with slow strokes. 

“Good?” Goro prompts.

Slow and easy are his fingers on Ren’s clit. Slow and easy like the occasional shift of shadows in the morning sun or the soft press of Ren’s chest against his.

Slow and easy like the muted rattle of Ren’s breath hot on his ear.

“Nn!”

Goro flattens his palm on Ren like he’s squishing a bug. He kind of is.

“Well?”

Ren takes his hand, the one with the rubber band twined about his fingers and holds it twixt his legs. Holding Goro’s gaze, he gives a pointed little thrust.

On account of Ren’s flooding arousal he can’t tie the rubber band too tight around him, for the best really. He loops it around Ren’s dick, the piercing keeping the makeshift cock ring in place.

Ren keens long and loud then snuggles against his sternum, right over where thick scars meet.

The lines on Goro’s chest resemble an inverse heart, at which Ren is in the centre of. There was a time he would find that embarrassing. 

Then he fell harder.

Goro cups Ren’s cheek, tracing the line of sunspots dotting the orbit of his eye with his thumb. 

The country sun has been kind to Ren. 

Ritual admiration performed, Goro rests his hands on Ren’s shoulders.

“Does it hurt?” Goro asks, _gently_ tapping Ren’s bound cock. 

Ren nods.

“Good.”

Goro pushes at Ren’s shoulders, urging him downward. Might as well capitalise on what he can’t do alone.

Despite the clear threat to his genitals Ren leisurely slides down Goro’s body like a cat. Kissing and nuzzling down a terrain of scars, skin tags, and moles.

It’s weird.

“Goro, look.”

Goro blinks and lets out a breath, pries open his fist. It was okay every other time. More than okay. Greatly enjoyable even. It doesn’t make that first hurdle any lower. 

He looks down at Ren, it’s not as bad as he thought, it never is.

Appeased, Ren’s eyes and mouth adopt a honeyed sweet curve before raining little pecks all over Goro’s foreskin.

There’s nothing to work with. Yet Ren somehow… somehow...

Full lips brush down the nigh invisible vein on his length. One he hadn’t known about until Ren mentioned it, giddily babbling about the topic just long enough for Goro to wonder.

Ren somehow makes his plush lips look teeny next to his cock. Somehow makes it look like it strains his jaw to open up around him. Makes it look like Goro barely fits in his mouth.

It’s… really sweet of him. 

The wet heat around him goes tight, too tight as Ren sucks and it’s too much too little. His hips tense. In stilted motions he juts his pelvis closer to Ren’s mouth, further from Ren’s mouth. The movement carries all the ease and fluidity of iron bending.

It’s too hot, too much suction, too stiff, too

His head falls back. It all stops.

“Look!” Ren insists. 

Goro takes a deep breath, lets it out, then looks.

Placing his thumbs on low Goro’s mons Ren pushes back pudgy foreskin to reveal a bulbous handsomely-shaped head. 

Goro stops breathing when cool air hits the sensitive head of his clit. The reprimand on the tip of his tongue melts in the breath Ren exhales over him.

Something. Maybe the give evident to Ren’s lips next to his obscenely swollen clit. Maybe the crisp glint of small pearly teeth in a small mouth. With a mind of its own Goro’s hand reaches forth, hooks a finger onto Ren’s lower jaw, and rests it there. 

Until the saliva wells up. Until it spills over the bank of Ren’s bottom lip, onto his dick. Goro releases his jaw with a little pat to his cheek and a smile.

The fog in Ren’s eyes clears some and and

Ren is gentle, at times carrying himself with all the gravity of a baby butterfly. The chaste kiss he plants on his clit still has Goro throwing his head back and edging his hips away. 

Right when he adjusts to Ren’s warm soft mouth on his warm soft dick plush lips wrap around him and suck, shorting out his world to anything other than

Goro growls out a curse, clawing the sheets with one hand and Ren’s head the other. To stop him or to keep him going Goro isn’t clear, he just holds him. Sensing another reprimand on the horizon, Goro takes a deep breath and looks at Ren.

Staring back, Ren slowly pulls back bit by aching bit. Gradually letting more Goro out of his mouth and every second Goro watches winds him tighter than he can take. 

He can’t look away. 

The cacophony of his jerking hips, tensing abs, and wildly beating heart is but a hum by the sight of Ren. Ren pulls off of him with an obscene noise and rests on his thigh to catch his breath. 

Breathing, he needs to 

“No,” Goro scolds, tugging at Ren’s arms until his wrists are in his grip and far away from the rubber band on his dick. 

With a dramatic pout Ren’s mouth goes back to his clit. Lacking the finesse and showmanship from earlier without the support of his hands, but watching Ren be sloppy like this is a treat too.

He watches Ren’s cute pink tongue loll about his cock, tonguing under the head before doing his best to lick under Goro’s foreskin. 

Ren’s tongue is decidedly less cute when he refuses to give Goro anything further. So Goro tugs his wrists, forcing Ren’s mouth onto him. 

It’s almost too much. In his hindbrain fueled daze his hips snap against Ren’s mouth anyway. Ren’s eyes flutter shut and his wrists jerk in his hold.

Goro’s heart and dick seize. His nails are too short to leave any bite on Ren’s soft skin, it doesn’t stop him from trying.

With a last squeeze he lets Ren have his arms back just for Ren to pin a forearm across his hips.

That’s not why he gave Ren his arms back.

Although Ren’s arm works hard to keep him still Goro’s want works harder. Grabbing Ren by the hair he mashes his mouth down onto his clit until- until— 

Long lashes tickling barely there sunspots come into sharp focus. Until Ren’s mouth quakes all around him. Until his insides twist into knots upon knots upon knots. Until every contraction has him doubling over from how hard they hit.

When the sparks die down some and the smoke clears Goro surges forth, bullying Ren until he’s flat on his back. 

_“Ren.”_

Expletives, silver, acid, honey. They mix and pour from his mouth and over Ren as Goro fumbles for the appropriate words for just how- just how—

He used to be good at this.

Goro yanks the drawer way too far in his fervour to grab the necessary supplies and-

“No!” Ren pouts and paws at him. Rejecting any attempt of Goro’s to move away, no matter how well-intentioned.

Finger cots in tow Goro shushes Ren with an adroit tug to the rubber band. It proves to be more than the stale rubber can bear and it snaps.

Ren unwinds like the broken band slipping off him. Goro watches the blood return to him in the twist and turn of his hips. In how his flushed orchard pumps much like a heart itself. 

In the afterglow his small cock hangs heavy; throbbing, soaked, and gorgeous in how it broadcasts Ren’s want. 

Goro swallows hard and gives himself a languid squeeze, anything to stave off the desire threatening to eat him whole.

With a well-practiced hand he slips on two tiny sleeves, a third when Ren shoots him a look. One day Ren will understand the cots allow Goro to treat Ren as he does.

Condoms donned Goro spreads him open and traces the lines of Ren’s intimacy. To drum up more lubricant and also because- because—

He closes his eyes at the wet sound of his fingers dipping into Ren, taking the briefest of moments to lament how it won’t be Ren having his fingers soaked to pruning.

Another time perhaps.

Goro stays mindful of his palm and Ren’s oversensitive clit upon pushing in. Even so Ren cries out like the feeling is more than he can bear. It’s more than Goro can bear at least with how Ren squeezes around him.

More than he can bear between the thump of his heart. The sweat on his skin. The heat cradled in his hand.

More than he can bear when Ren, delightfully alive, reaches down and cups Goro’s hand cupping Ren.

Something about using his all to smother Ren into the mattress. Grunting with the strain of fucking Ren. Seeing the gleaming condensate of his breath mix with Ren’s sweat on his neck. Hearing the moans that seem forced out by Goro bearing down on Ren. 

It feels vulgar. 

He likes it.

“Close… Goro close-”

Likes it. Leans into it. Clumsily knocking his groin against Ren’s hand against his arm against Ren against-

Loses it. Loses the what where when of the cell walls keeping them from being ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ and not ’ ’ ’ ’ but for a moment, just for the briefest of moments they

.

..

...

Ren is disappointingly quick to get up. 

Not without a little tremble to his legs, Goro notes with satisfaction. Satisfaction that quickly evaporates seeing Ren reach for a stiff bit of white fabric poking out his travel bag.

“Hey, what’s that?” 

Ren stops. “Hm?”

“That black shirt,” Goro elaborates, “is it new?”

Ren tilts his head. “I’ve worn it dozens of times.” 

He continues reaching for the stiff white fabric and Goro’s heart lurches.

“No I swear I’ve never seen it,” Goro insists. “Why don’t you try it on? I’d love to see.”

He may have laid it on too thick.

He waits with bated breath, watching Ren watch him. There’s the minutest of creases between Ren’s eyebrows. It’s not a severe enough expression for Goro to tell if he put himself over or not.

With a loud sigh Ren’s hand changes trajectory for the black shirt, and Goro lets out a small breath of his own.


End file.
